Crystals
by Wyltk
Summary: Ginny is found all alone one night in a tower made of glass, by Draco Malfoy. Now Draco is struggling with his feelings.


AN: I decided to send this in today. I was bored and I wrote it up and here you are hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Harry Potter. No suing please.  
  
  
  
Crystals  
  
By Wyltk  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
She follows the path of least resistance  
  
She doesn't care to see the mountain top  
  
She twists and turns with no regard to distance  
  
She never comes to a stop  
  
And she rolls, she's a river  
  
Where she goes, time will tell  
  
Heaven knows, he can't go with her  
  
And she rolls, all by herself  
  
All by herself  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Ginny looked out of the window watching the rain slide silently down the panes of glass. The autumn air made the glass cold to the touch and her breath fogged the glass. Past shoulder length hair, the color of the turning leaves, fell next to her cheek landing feather light against it.  
  
She was extremely glad for the silence in the Glass Tower. The rain fell like crystals shattering when they hit the glass. For once in her life Ginny felt free of the burdens her life had held for as long as she could remember.  
  
She felt like one of the crystal rain drops outside. But she didn't shatter like the rest of her kind. No, she remains poised in the air spinning slowly as the other crystals melted into darkness. In the next second she fell as the others had landing on the glass and braking into two pieces.  
  
She sighed as tears ran unchecked down her pale face. That's what she felt like, a shattered crystal that could never be repaired. People thought she was a sweet innocent girl with no worries and no troubles. But they didn't know how wrong they were.  
  
Percy, it all came back to Percy in the end. He was probably her favorite brother among all of them, though she loved them all dearly. He was just, different. He was kind and sweet and cared about their entire family more then they perhaps ever knew.  
  
He treated her as if she were beautiful and special. He treated her like she was something precious. Sure he was a pompous git sometime but he had another side to.  
  
Like in her first year, when she had come back from the whole ordeal, he had just given her a hug. He had never asked what happened he had just jugged her like he would never let her be hurt again… and now he was gone.  
  
He was taken a prisoner by You-Know-Who and his minions. It had been more then a year since news had come of his capture. Nothing had been heard since that awful day. Everyone thought he was dead. But she just couldn't except that. Her brother was gone, torn away from her in an instant.  
  
Ginny turned around at the feeling of eyes boring into her back. She looked at the face of Draco Malfoy and stared for a few minutes before turning around. She knew he wasn't safe to be alone with. Malfoy's were never known for their kindness but she moved over anyways, making room on the large window seat she was huddled in.  
  
"What are you doing here, Weasel? Potty forget about a date?"  
  
"No, he didn't. I don't like him anymore so you can't hurt me with him. And even if I did still like him at least I care about SOMETHING. You sit up in your own little bubble not caring for anything or anyone. But one day your going to find someone you love more then life itself and you'll regret the choices you made. But by then it will be too late."  
  
  
  
"At least I have money. You and your stupid family couldn't afford a gum wrapper without cleaning out your entire vault."  
  
"But we have things you will never know, a loving mom and dad, family, friends. You will never have those things. You don't even know what real love is like."  
  
"And you do?"  
  
"Yes, I do. It's like a river that keeps flowing around mountains and roads. It keeps going no matter what. That's love. You keep flowing even when the going gets tough. You keep going."  
  
She looked at him and placed her hand on the side of his face. "I pity you sometimes and then others I envy you. Because with the rough times comes more pain then you could ever imagine. But you'll never have to feel that. You'll never know.  
  
"And then no one could ever truly pity you. You take care of yourself and don't depend on anyone. And I hope you never have to."  
  
She smiled at him sadly her eyes become heavy with tears as her heavy lashed filled with moister. She held onto his face for a second longer before braking away leaving him sitting at the window watching the last drop of rain slide its way down the glass.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
He's headed for a single destination  
  
He doesn't care what's standing in his path  
  
He's a line between two points of separation  
  
He ends just where it says to on the map  
  
And he rolls, he's a highway  
  
Where he goes, time will tell  
  
Heaven knows, she can't go with him  
  
And he rolls, all by himself  
  
All by himself  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He glared at the all too wet afternoon which was promising to turn into an equally wet evening. He hadn't been able to get what the youngest Weasley had told him weeks ago, out of his mind.  
  
Whatever he did wherever he went the words haunted him. Turning Pansy's loving devotion into the money greed it truly was. Crabbe and Goyle waiting to get the better of him the moment he was down. And the worst part was it was all true. She had been right.  
  
He had gone to the tower every night to see if she was there. She never was. But that was okay! That was fine he was a rock! He didn't need anyone at all!  
  
He glared as he picked up a stone and skipped it over the lakes smooth surface. He picked up another one.  
  
He was a rock! A tough rock whom had no use for the rain that held it captive. The storm and everything with it would pass but he would survive never moving. It didn't matter what the storm thought!  
  
It didn't matter that she had looked at him like she truly cared. No! He was a rock! The weather could do no damage to him. He grabbed another rock as he skipped the last one. The new rock had been worn away by the weather he could have sworn would never reach it.  
  
The rock had turned partially crystal. He stuffed the rock in his pocket and glared up at the sky as the heavens opened up and pored down their fury.  
  
His eyes caught the glass tower that he had never seen from outside before. He saw a bright light shining through the gloom of rain. A shadow was outlined by the bright light, a shadow of a young woman.  
  
He rushed forward vaulting up the steps to the front doors. He ran inside and up the flight of stairs heading straight for the tower. When he finally reached it he swung the door open slowly and walked in.  
  
He walked calmly towards her still soaking wet. He looked out at the sky as he came up behind her still form.  
  
"I waited for you to come back.  
  
She turned to look at him at his soft spoken words and hesitant face. "I know."  
  
"You never came." he accused gently.  
  
"I know."  
  
He looked at her his eyes peaking out from behind the wet strands of hair that fell in his face. His gray eyes smoldered with emotion but his chin was set determinedly.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
And every now and then, he offers her a shoulder  
  
And every now and then, she overflows  
  
And every now and then, a bridge crosses over  
  
It's a moment that every lover knows  
  
And she rolls (and he rolls)  
  
She's a river (he's a highway)  
  
Where she goes (where he goes)  
  
Time will tell (Time will tell)  
  
Heaven knows she can't go with him (he can't go with her)  
  
And she rolls all by herself  
  
And he rolls all by himself  
  
Fare thee well  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He held her gently to his chest and finally leaned close to her ear.  
  
"Your brother is alive. He's being held at Malfoy Manner. I'm going to get him back to you. I promise you I will get him back to you."  
  
He shifted something into her hand and walked out of the door not looking back.  
  
When he was gone and she had lost all sight of him she looked down at her hand. A rock lay in her palm. A rock that was slowly turning into crystal by a little storm, or was it the rock turning the storm into crystal?  
  
  
  
AN: And that's it! Have a nice day everyone. And if you liked it enough review wont ya?  
  
-Wyltk 


End file.
